VGMF-1005 MX5 Feral Zaku
The VGMF-1005 MX5 Feral Zaku (aka Feral Zaku, Infected Zaku and Zaku) are one of the basic units of the Forsaken and was formerly, the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior that was used by the Neo-ZAFT before they became infected and later copied by the computer system "Bright". They, however, became infected beasts made by the dreaded TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus that disfigures the ZAKU Warrior transforming it into the monstrous shell of itself, now it's on a mission to destroy all non-infected and destroy all enemy MS that stands in its way. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior was infected by the Hydra Virus, it has undergone structural changes and looks more freakishly and more intimidating form, as it retains the primary color scheme and basic look. it was a single infected unit until it was able to be remade to the former factory computer unit "Bright", which scanned the unit and that is able to mass-produce more of them on its own. As a mass-production mobile suit, the Feral Zaku features a rather standard set or armament designed for both close combat and ranged battle. It has a missile pod on the back to pressure an enemy during battle and a pair of grenades for maximum impact. For close combat, the suit features with heavy "Venom" Toxin Hyper-Energy Cannon beam weapon for long range assault. For close range combat, it has a choice between a beam saber or a pair of brand new upgraded tomahawk blades. Lastly, it also has a Hydra Virus enhanced beam rifle weapon to be shoot down any enemy in its path. Armaments *'"Venom" Toxin Hyper-Energy Cannon' :The Mi2900 high-energy cannon is a long-range beam cannon is a powerful beam weapon capable of destroying battleships. The slugs after infected by Virus appears to be more destructive than before and melt through most any form of armor. *'"Eagle Edge" Hyper Heated Beam Tomahawk' :This unit is equipped with a weapon for close combat. Thanks to its more aerodynamic form, the beam tomahawk can be thrown quite easily, granting it limited ranged combat abilities. :After the infection the forsaken experiments on the tomahawks replaced the beam core with a makeshift heat-generator to make the blade able to cut right through most types of metal including some forms of anti-beam metals depending on the hardness. *'440 mm 5-barrel Missile Pod' :It carries a missile pod on the back of its right arm, able to deploy 5 missiles at a time, with a high explosive rate in the battlefield. *'Tainted Beam Rifle' :The primary ranged weapon of the ZAKU is an MMI-M633 beam assault rifle, which unlike most beam rifles does not draw power from the mobile suit's battery. It uses an infected clip of energy rounds for higher grades of blaster fire. *'Tainted Beam Sword' :The Hydra virus improved the performance of the beam saber, is morphed in a more grimly shape however it's beam burns brighter than before. *'Hand Grenades' :Stored on the waist of the suit, four hand grenades are among the standard armament of the all the ZAKU units in Zero Era. Several different types can be carried, including fragmentation, high-explosive, and Hydra Virus gas bombs. System Features *'Luna Thruster System' :The newest system is attached to the back and feet are a thruster unit that uses high-grade thrusters to maximize speed, they are shown to outpace most variations of Zaku warrior series. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia *Like every great universe it has to have a variation of the Zaku family, in this case Zero Era has the infected Zaku Warriors. Category:Forsaken Category:Mass Production Mobile Suits Category:Zero Era